Edita Brychta
|birthplace = Prague, Czechoslovakia |family = Unnamed parents |yearsactive = 1983-present }} Edita Brychta (born Edita Brychtová) is a Czech-born English actress and voice actress. Biography Brychta was born as Edita Brychtová sometime in 1961, at Prague, Czechoslovakia (now the Czech Republic). In 1968, she and her parents fled to Great Britain when the Soviet Union led an invasion of Czechoslovakia. The family settled somewhere in England, where Brychta went to school. She eventually developed an interest in acting and started training to become an actress in London. Brychta started her acting career in 1983 with a guest-star role on Just Good Friends, in which she portrayed a girl. She later started providing her voice for video games and then animated feature films. On Criminal Minds Brychta portrayed the wife of serial killer James Stanworth in the Season Six episode "25 to Life". Filmography *Stalker (2014) as Female Guest *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) as Additional Voices (voice) *Body of Proof (2012) as Paula Thompson *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Criminal Minds - "25 to Life" (2010) TV episode - Mrs. Stanworth *Undercovers (2010) as Londoner Wife *Doktor od jezera hrochu (2010) as MUDr. Homolová *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) as Female Computer Voice (video game, voice) *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) as Natasha Volkova (video game, voice) *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) as British Hippies/Additional Voices (video game, voice) *SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs (2005) as Coldkill (video game, voice) *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines (2004) as Ming-Xiao (video game, voice) *James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing (2003) as Additional Voices (video game, voice) *Miss Match (2003) as Barbara Stone *Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown (2003) as Maid Marian (video game, voice, credited as Edychta Brychta) *Crossing Jordan (2003) as Dr. Mansell *The Wild Thornberrys (2003) as Hairy Highland Ox (voice) *JAG (2001) as Counter Person *Spyro: Year of the Dragon (2000) as Sheila the Kangaroo/Princess Ami of the Fairies (video game, voice) *Man on the Moon (1999) as Pig-Tailed Wrestler (uncredited) *Asterix and Obelix vs. Caesar (1999) as Impedimenta (English version, voice, uncredited) *Alright Already (1997) as Lynn *One Night Stand (1997) as Karen's Business Associate *Conspiracy Theory (1997) as Finch's Receptionist *Crime of the Century (1996) as Gerta Henkel *The Rockford Files: Godfather Knows Best (1996) as Katinka *Murder, She Wrote (1995) as Deirdre O'Bannon (2 episodes) *Accumulator 1 (1994) as Anna *Sweating Bullets (1992) as Liz Sage *Crime Story (1992) as Patricia Peters *Fergie & Andrew: Behind the Palace Doors (1992) as Princess Diana *The Piglet Files (1991) as Helen *Lovejoy (1991) as Melanie Ford *Taggart (1990) as Valerie Sinclair *The Secret Life of Ian Fleming (1990) as Maya *Gentlemen and Players (1988-1989) as Jane Somerville (13 episodes) *Screen Two (1988-1989) as Dana/Eva (2 episodes) *Blind Justice (1988) as Suzanna de Villiers *Friends (1988) as Sally *Galloping Galaxies! (1986) as Amazonia *Mixed Doubles (1986) as Georgina *Worlds Beyond (1986) as Birgitta *Call Me Mister (1986) as Elizabeth Monk *Foreign Body (1986) as Jean *Hot Metal (1986) as Lady Deborah *Dead Head (1986) as Young Woman (TV miniseries) *Cinq filles à Paris (1986) as Judy (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Maelstrom (1985) as Ingrid Nilsen (TV miniseries, 6 episodes) *Pericles, Prince of Tyre (1984) as Antiochus's Daughter *Just Good Friends (1983) as The Girl 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses